Only The Good Die Young, Book 3
by w0man-1n-r3d
Summary: And So I Ask, Even Though I Know: When Kathryn takes her children on holiday to England, she runs into an old wound that hasn't healed up. Could it jeapordize their happiness forever? Completed
1. Chapter 1

Only The Good Die Young Book 3: And So I Ask, Even Though, I Know...  
  
By: ladydeakin  
  
DISCLAIMER: 'The Bill' characters depicted in this story are copyrighted to Thames Television/Pearson Corp. All other characters depicted in this story are copyrighted to the relevant author or creator  
  
There is an adult version of this story at adultfanfiction.net if you prefer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I just think, John, that our children should see their parent country."  
  
John Boulton shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. He looked around the room of his house - their house, ever since Kathryn left England to be with him. Joshua, their firstborn son, now 6 years old, opened up the glass door and came running in from the beach, leaving sandy footprints on the floor.  
  
"Hey mum! Look what washed up on shore!" he exclaimed. It was a great big conch shell.  
  
"That's very nice, darling!" Katy said, bending down to give him a kiss.  
  
"And look what's in it!" Joshua turned it over, revealing a very angry hermit crab.  
  
"Aaaah!" Katy screamed, jerking backwards away from it in horror. Josh dropped the shell on the ground, and it picked up and started running across the terracotta mosaic tile floor.  
  
"John, grab it!" Katy yelled. John watched, amused as the shell tried to run underneath the back of the sofa. He reached down and picked it up. The crab peered out at him, angrily, and snapped it's pincher at him.  
  
"Alright, alright," John said. He took the shell outside, his little boy following him like a shadow. With a stick he pried the angry crab out of it's home, flinging it into the ocean. He handed the shell to his son.  
  
"Thanks, dad!" Joshua smiled up at his father, his hero. John rustled his kid's hair and went back into the house. Joshua returned to beach-combing for shells. Their cat, Sooty, meowed at John as he walked up onto the porch. He sat back down on the sofa and sipped his beer. Katy looked at him.  
  
"They are British Citizens, they deserve to see their homeland."  
  
John rolled his eyes. Katy was like a dog with a bone. She didn't give up.  
  
"Alright, alright. But I'm not going with you."  
  
"That passport should still be alright. Don's managed on his for a while now."  
  
"I don't want to risk it. Besides, there's nothing back there that I particularly want to see except for a lot of cold and rain. I've got everything I need right here." He patted the seat next to him. Rolling her eyes, she got up and sat next to him. He leaned over, putting his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. "Why would you want to go back to that shitty place? Bad food, cold weather, rain, no sun. we've got paradise here. London stinks."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's where we come from. I don't want our kids to have never been back to their homeland. It's important they learn about their heritage." John slid his hand down and copped a feel. Katy swatted his hand away.  
  
John kissed her hair and murmured, "When are you thinking of going?"  
  
"Next week. while the kids are on Christmas break."  
  
"So you want me to spend Christmas by myself?" He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"You could always come, John."  
  
"No. no. you go. Leave me by myself. See if I care." He pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Stop acting all upset, it doesn't suit you." Katy stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'll manage. I guess."  
  
"Spend Christmas with Don. He'll need some cheering up now that Sondra's left him."  
  
"Yeah. who knew that she only wanted him for his money. besides you, my love." John kissed her earlobe.  
  
"I think anyone that met her except Don."  
  
"It's too bad he lost all that money - he thought he had a sure thing with that bet." John was kissing her and trying to seduce her. She looked up into his big brown eyes, and his tan freckled skin and smiled at her husband. Running her hand through his dark red hair, she noticed the slight balding over the crown of his head and smiled to herself. That morning she had noticed small wrinkles forming in the corners of her eyes when she looked in the mirror.  
  
"John. the kids. Josh will be coming in any minute."  
  
"Don't you worry about the kids," John murmured as he kissed her. "Do you know, Mrs. Boulton..." he stopped and smiled at her, making his point. They never used their fake last name when speaking to each other privately.  
  
Katy grinned, "Go on, spit it out."  
  
"Mmmm," John said, "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life?"  
  
"I love it when you break out the complements. What do you want?" Katy said.  
  
"You, right now." John looked up in her eyes and grinned at her. They kissed each other deeply.  
  
"Let's go in the bedroom." Katy whispered, still aware that Josh could come in at any minute.  
  
She giggled as John stood up. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around the room. Katy was laughing loudly, as John started singing a bawdy song to her at the top of his lungs.  
  
Just then, they heard a bedroom door open, "Mummy."  
  
It was their daughter, Margaret. She was 4 years old, and had been suffering from chicken pox. They didn't even realise she had them until she started running a fever. Josh had suffered them a year ago, but Maggie had just picked them up from others in her play group. She was over the worst of it, but her little red spots had just entered the crusty stage that morning, and Katy felt it was best if Maggie rested and played indoors for one more day.  
  
"Mummy, why is Daddy carrying you?"  
  
"Because," Katy said as John set her on the ground, "Daddy is a very silly person."  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"Alright love. What would you like? Tea? Milk?"  
  
"Can I have some juice please?"  
  
"Sure." Katy walked back out into the kitchen. John went into their bedroom, at the far end of the house, and waited to make love to his wife.  
  
* * *  
  
"Right, so you'll call once you get there?" They were standing outside of Jamaica International Airport. John was unloading Katy's suitcases from the boot of their Jeep.  
  
"Yes, darling. I promise." She looked lovingly at her tanned husband, so different to the pale young PC that she had kissed in the misty moonlight by the Thames nearly 22 years ago, yet still the same man, as handsome and gorgeous and lovely as always. Every time she looked at him she fell in love with him again.  
  
John dropped their suitcases on the kerb and kissed Josh and Maggie. "You two be good for your mum or else I'll hear about it."  
  
"Daddy, will you feed Sooty please?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. Sooty will be fine."  
  
"Can you keep an eye out for shells for me, dad?"  
  
"Of course I will mate," John crouched down and smiled at his son. Josh smiled a cheeky grin at his dad and gave him a big hug.  
  
"And, as for you, gorgeous, look after yourself," John said to Katy, "I'll see you in two weeks." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long kiss. Joshua made a gagging noise at his sister who giggled. John pulled away and said, "Oi, watch it, you two!"  
  
John kissed Katy again, and waved, as he got in the car and pulled off. Katy, Josh and Maggie waved until his car was out of sight. Then they went inside to check in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Katy, Josh and Maggie felt the change in the air as soon as the plane touched down at Heathrow. It was cold, and raining, about 3 degrees Celsius. She had managed to find a few warm sweaters for the kids on the island and warm coats through catalogues from America, but they would need to buy some warmer clothes in London, as in a tropical climate such as Jamaica, they had no need for such things. Katy had left most of her warmer clothes in her old house in Greenwich, but she assumed Tony Stamp had given them away to charity. She considered going down to knock on his door and find out how he was keeping, but decided not to. If, when he chanced upon them on the beach, he didn't feel it necessary for an explanation, then he must be alright and probably didn't want to know. It was just as well that he didn't because the last thing they need is for a rumour to start that John is actually alive and well, living in paradise with a fat pension, and the proceeds of many years' burglaries, which had been invested well, to allow them to live a highly comfortable lifestyle.  
  
As they stepped outside through the customs throng, to the taxi rank, they had to wait for a cab. All three of them had started to shiver, unaccustomed to the cold after so many years of living in the Caribbean.  
  
"Mummy. I'm cold," Maggie said, stating the obvious.  
  
"I know sweetheart, we're all cold. We're next in the queue so we should get a cab soon."  
  
Their cab pulled up and they got inside. It was lovely and warm inside, despite the freezing cold weather outside.  
  
"Where to?" the cabbie asked.  
  
"The Savoy, please." It was 11:30 AM, and by the time they got there, they could probably be able to check in. The kids were both very tired, having not had much rest on the airplane. Katy as well was ready for sleep. She dozed off in the back of the taxi and was jarred awake by the doorman opening the door at the hotel. Quickly regaining herself, she paid the taxi driver and let the concierge take care of their luggage.  
  
After checking in and going upstairs to their room, she struggled with the dialling codes to call John. After managing to get through, the phone rang 10 times before he picked up.  
  
"yeah, hello." the voice on the other end mumbled, full of sleep.  
  
"Hi honey, we're here in London!" Katy exclaimed, trying to make up some enthusiasm.  
  
"Katy. hello love!" At the sound of her voice, John gained some enthusiasm. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Pretty nondescript. The kids watched a Disney movie. I watched some shite comedy thing. The food was bog standard British Airways slop. But we're here, in the Savoy, and they've still got immense beds."  
  
"I remember when we were there." John was definitely awake now. "Do you?"  
  
Katy laughed, "That was years ago!"  
  
"Still. I miss you. The bed is too big here and too empty. I don't know how long I'll be able to wait for you," he whinged down the phone.  
  
"Two weeks, maybe?"  
  
"Yeah. Two weeks. Just about."  
  
"How are the kids?"  
  
"Fine." Katy glanced over at their children. Both of them had gone from bouncing on the beds to sound asleep on them. "They've just fallen asleep." She yawned.  
  
"You sound like you need some too."  
  
"Yeah. might go shopping later."  
  
"Alright. I'll call you in a couple of days. What's your room number?"  
  
"214."  
  
"Ok my love. Take care and kiss the kids for me."  
  
"Will do. I love you baby. Be good."  
  
"I'm always good," John grinned. Katy could feel the warmth of his smile down the phone.  
  
"Bye my love."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Katy hung up and looked at her sleeping children. Two flame-haired angels, so like their father in looks. While Josh was a Boulton through and through, from looks, to expressions, attitude and mannerisms, Katy felt that Margaret was taking more after her. Maggie was a quiet, studious child already at 4, and enjoyed spending ages just playing on her own. She read books at a frightening pace, and wasn't at all athletically inclined. While John and Joshua would spend hours on the beach playing sand-footie, Maggie was most content indoors reading, or playing with her dolls. She loved her daddy very much and John adored her, and would often make up stories to tell her. John always tucked her into bed with a special story every night. He was a terrific father to their kids, just like Katy always knew he would be. She was so happy, and their life was every bit as perfect as she hoped it would be, during her dark years when she was inside. Now that was all a distant memory, in the face of the life she had made for herself.  
  
Laying down next to her daughter, she closed her eyes and fell promptly asleep. They would need to go shopping soon but it could wait a few hours.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on, Chris, I really want to see the lights!" Detective Constable Charlotte DeCaux was sitting in the lounge at Chris Deakin's apartment. Ever since he was her professor at Hendon, they had been lovers. At first it wasn't serious, but as time went on, neither of them had met anyone else. Charlotte had been with a few men since then, one of which she almost married, because she believed she was pregnant. Unfortunately, the pregnancy test she had taken turned out to be a false alarm, and her relationship fell apart. Throughout it all, the one constant in her life had been Chris.  
  
Even though he was considerably older than her, she had a soft spot for him, because he was her first. She was beginning to think that he might ask her to marry him this Christmas; after all, he must love her to have waited for her all this time, and he wasn't getting any younger.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes at his young lover and said, "Not on a Saturday! Oxford Street will be mad! It's only a week until Christmas!" He was preparing breakfast for them in the kitchen. A proper English fry-up. Hell for his cholesterol, but ever so tasty.  
  
"So? What else do we have to do today? You know, you're a right Scrooge. You don't even have a Christmas tree up in here. Besides, it's never as good after Christmas." Chris brought their breakfasts out and sat at the table. He sat down, not waiting for her, and started eating. Charlotte looked at him from the sofa.  
  
Chris looked up from his plate, meeting her gaze. She was silent, not moving, just looking.  
  
"Alright! Alright, we'll go. Just. come here and eat your breakfast. You owe me."  
  
Charlotte bounced up happily and walked over to the table. She leaned down behind him and whispered in his ear, "I'll be sure to make it up to you later."  
  
Chris groaned to himself. She had the stamina of an 18 year old. He felt like the only thing between them, the only thing that had ever been between them, was sex. Sure, she was fun, and they made a good looking couple, but she was so much younger than him, it didn't take him long to find himself just going along with her. It was better than being alone, he reasoned, but it wasn't what he wanted.   
  
What he wanted, or more specifically, who he wanted, mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. He remembered the day that he had called her house only to have Tony Stamp pick up the phone. He was ready to have a go at her for not returning his calls but was shocked to hear that Katy didn't live there anymore. Tony told him that Katy had given him her house and car, and just disappeared. Something about a matter that she thought was dead and buried had resurfaced somewhere. He told Chris that was all he knew about it.   
  
Since then, Chris had tossed that phrase around in his head numerous times. A matter that she thought was dead and buried had resurfaced. What could it mean? Chris suspected it had something to do with John, but wasn't sure. Could it have been Don Beech blackmailing her for something? If it was, Chris was sure she would have came to him for help. Even though he was at Hendon, he was still a DI, with the same powers of arrest and the abilities to investigate a crime. One night, laying awake, not sleeping, with Charlotte laying next to him, where Katy had laid, Chris decided that the best course of action would be to let it go. He had no choice. Tony had no idea where she had gone, he had no way of tracing her passport available to him at that moment, and the trail had probably gone stone cold a long time ago. Wherever she was, whatever the matter was, he just hoped she was safe and alright, and would get in touch with him when she resurfaced, so they could pick up where they left off. She was the one for him, he knew that.   
  
Not a day went by that Chris didn't walk up the stairs and look at the step that they had made love on and think of her. He knew he wasn't being fair to Charlotte. They never agreed to an exclusive relationship, but he was sure she would take a fit if she knew that he had slept with Katy. In fact, she was dropping hints that she wanted to get engaged soon. If there was one thing he was not going to do, it was to get engaged with her. He liked her, enjoyed her company, but he most categorically was not in love with her. Besides, he didn't do the whole children and small dogs scene. And he was sure that Charlotte was thinking of starting a family.   
  
He finished his breakfast, and got up, taking his plate into the kitchen. Charlotte was still eating. "I'm going to go get ready then, if I must be dragged into central London on the busiest shopping weekend of the year."  
  
Charlotte said nothing, but took a sip of her coffee. Chris stared at her, both annoyed and slightly amused at the same time. Going upstairs he knelt down and touched the step. He would never get rid of this flat, simply because of that one reason. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"Look at it, Chris, it's beautiful!" Charlotte exclaimed. They were standing at the junction of Oxford Street and Regent Street, and Charlotte was admiring the lights. Chris was just trying to keep from having his toes stepped on and his wallet nicked by some pickpocket in the seasonal mood.   
  
"Char, can we keep moving? It's bloody freezing out here!" Chris grumbled. He sniffed to himself. A group of Yanks walked past, pushing him to one side.  
  
"Hey, excuse me," one of them said, a fat, hulking, 6 footer.  
  
Chris glared at him as they continued on their way. "Wankers," he mumbled.  
  
"Right, I want to go to John Lewis. I need to get a present for mum. And I want to look at the jewellery counter."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. Maybe this was her tactic. Drag him down here and make him buy her a ring just so he could go home. Being dragged along behind her, she led the way through the throng of people. Opening the door to John Lewis, he held it open for the woman behind him, who glanced at him, smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
Chris froze, as did the woman. Their eyes met, and for a second his heart felt like it stopped. Her two children continued in, behind Charlotte and then realised that their mother was standing in the doorway not moving. The boy grabbed the little girls' hand and pushed back through the door to where their mother was standing.  
  
"Mummy. aren't you coming?"  
  
Chris glanced down at the child. He had bright auburn hair, brown eyes, freckles, and a square chin. The little girl had strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes as well. Chris looked back into her face. A matter that she thought was dead and buried had resurfaced.  
  
"Chris," she said hoarsely, "How are you?"  
  
Chris's eyes grew wide, as the realisation sunk in. Behind them, a man shouted, "Move out of the bloody way, willya?"  
  
Katy quickly grabbed her son and daughter's hands and pulled them through the crowd and took off down the street. Chris stood there, dazed for a moment, then followed. They could barely get through the massive throng of people, who were like giant walls, stopping their exit. They didn't get very far before Katy felt a hand grab her arm and jerk her to one side, against the wall of the department store.   
  
"Right, I want to know what's going on. I think you owe me that, don't you?"  
  
Charlotte had worked her way back out onto the street. She spotted Chris cornering that lady, and her two kids, and was alarmed. What was with him today?  
  
"Chris, what's going on?" she asked. "Who is this?"  
  
This is the reason I'll never love you. This is what the distance is between us. This lady is who I always wanted, before I even met you. This is why all you are to me, all you ever were, is a prolonged one-night stand. This should be my wife, Chris thought to himself.  
  
Instead, he said, "Charlotte, meet Kathryn O'Sullivan. Or should I say, Kathryn Boulton, by the look of these two. Isn't that right, Katy?"  
  
Katy felt the colour draining from her cheeks. Josh squeezed his mother's hand and said, "Mummy, what is he talking about?"   
  
Maggie felt like she wanted to cry. She tried to squeeze behind her mother to hide from the stranger. She wished her daddy was there. Her daddy would make the stranger go away.  
  
"Oh that's right, he would probably have a pseudonym, wouldn't he? To keep you both safe from any unfortunate encounters with people from your past, isn't that right? Looks like you're living somewhere with sun. Why'd you come back, Katy?"  
  
"Because. I wanted our children to see where their parents are from.," Katy said, barely a whisper.  
  
"You should have taken them to Liverpool, so they could learn how to be filthy Scouse bastards like their father."  
  
Katy glared at Chris. "I'm going to pretend like you never said that, Mr. Deakin. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take my children shopping." Katy tried to push around Chris, who restrained her by putting out his hand and pushing her backwards.  
  
"Chris, what are you doing? Let the woman go!" Charlotte exclaimed, looking at him with a mixture of surprise and shock at his behaviour.   
  
"No! I let her go once and that's how I ended up stuck with you! I'm not letting her go again!" He exclaimed, before he even realised it. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realised what it was that he just said. Charlotte backed a step up, stricken by his words. She looked at Katy who was staring, wide-eyed at them both. Chris was cringing at what he just said, and the realisation was sinking into Charlotte's mind. Katy's two children were looking bewildered. The little girl started to cry. Katy bent down and picked her up.  
  
"Sssh, darling, it'll be alright. Everything's alright. These are just old friends of mommy and daddy who didn't know we were coming. They're just surprised to see us, that's all. Shhh. It'll be alright." Katy held the child tight to her. Josh tried to look menacingly at the mean man. He thought of what his dad looked like when he was angry, and tried to copy his father's angry glare. After all, he was the man, and it was his job to look after his mother and sister, just like his father would.  
  
"Why don't you leave us alone?" Josh said. "Look what you've done to my sister."  
  
Chris bent down and looked at the young boy. "You do take after your father, don't you? Poor lad." Chris ruffled the boy's hair, which made him even angrier. He wanted to do what his father would do right now, and that would probably be to punch the guy in his big ugly face. But he didn't want to make things worse for his mother, so he crossed his arms and glared at the man.  
  
"Chris," Katy said, "Your girlfriend's left."  
  
Chris glanced around and Charlotte was nowhere to be seen, "Ah well, I'm not interested in her anymore, now that you're here. We've got some lost time to make up."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a mother now. And a wife. Happily married. I have got nothing to make up with you. It's over, Chris. It's been over for years. Get over it. When I found out. well, you can imagine. And I've never regretted it. Now, I need to go buy my children some warmer clothing. So if you'll excuse us." Katy tried to push past him again. He let her get past, and followed her into the store, shouting to her.  
  
"I won't let you go, Katy. You're the only one for me. You know this, we're meant for each other."  
  
Katy ignored him and walked faster. Josh was almost running to keep up with his mother. Maggie was still crying, as Katy held her.  
  
They got on the escalator, Chris right behind them. "You can ignore me all you want, Katy, but I'll find you. I'm still a DI, I've still got a warrant card, and I can still track you down to wherever you're staying."  
  
Katy said, "You wouldn't dare." She faced straight ahead. Josh kept glancing behind him at the man, and Maggie was whimpering to herself, terrified. Katy hugged her close to her.   
  
"No, I wouldn't. But I'll tell you what I will do. I will call my friends in Immigration, and have them track you via your passport. Once I find out where you're living, I will have them arrest both you and John. He must have been involved somehow for him to flee with Don Beech. Just call it payback for the past 10 years taken from me."  
  
Katy stopped at the top of the escalator, and faced him. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Because. I want you. I've wanted you from the moment I met you. And now I find out that it wasn't only Don Beech who was dodgy, but it was John as well, and you, knowing what happened to all of us after that ordeal, knowing how badly I missed the job, and knowing how much I love you, cooperated with him, went to live with him, married him, and had his children!"  
  
"And you know much I love him, you know what I went through, you know I was kept in the dark about it as well, and you know he cheated on me with Claire, but if I can forgive him then why the hell can't you?"  
  
"Because he took everything from me. And then he took you."  
  
"He wasn't involved, Chris! It was all Don Beech!"  
  
"Then why did he flee?"  
  
"Because he knew about it and he was looking the other way. Also that stunt he pulled to get my time reduced, CIB were investigating him for that as well."  
  
"Just as bad as being involved in it, to look the other way. No, sorry, he was involved up to his eyebrows. But I'm going to take something back for it. He's going to make up for what he did to me, Geoff, Brownlow, and the rest."  
  
"Listen, Chris, I'll give you Don Beech. I'll tell you where he is, what aliases he uses, anything you want to know. But please, if you have any feeling in your heart left for me, leave John and I out of it."  
  
"Oh yeah, you will give me Don Beech. But the question is, what will John give me? He's got two options. Either he gives himself up, or he gives me you. Either way, I'm a happy man, because I'll have you, regardless. With John inside, who will you have to turn to? Tony Stamp?" Chris laughed a hard, nasty chuckle.  
  
"Can we please go somewhere? I don't want to have this conversation around my children."  
  
Chris eyed Katy, and her two trembling children. He smiled to himself, and walked behind her. Leaning over her shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "How much do they know, Katy? Do they know their mother's an ex-convict and their father's a bent policeman?"   
  
Katy turned her head to glare at him. Their faces were inches apart. Chris pursed his lips, and looked deep into her green eyes with his steel blue gaze.  
  
"No, I didn't think so," he said, softly. He took a few steps back. "Go buy your clothes. Tonight I'll meet you for dinner and we can talk."  
  
"And what if I don't want to meet you?" She asked, stubbornly.  
  
"My dear, you have no choice. What a Christmas present Santa brought for me this year. My Katy returned to me, and the mystery of John's death, solved, in one neat package. Where are you staying?"  
  
She contemplated giving him a false hotel but knew that he would only track her  
  
"The Savoy."  
  
"Oh, very nice. I've had a few good times there myself. Right, I'll meet you there at 8:00, in the lobby. Don't be late."  
  
Chris reached in his pocket and took out four £50 notes. He handed it to Katy.  
  
"Here, be sure to dress for the occasion, mummy. You're looking a bit matronly as of late. I wouldn't want you showing up with a nappy bag and baby snot down your arm."  
  
"I don't want your money, Chris." Katy held it out for him to take back.  
  
"No, I'm sure you've got enough, what with John's pension and all. Call it a goodwill offering. I like to see my lady looking her best. Remember, 8:00."  
  
Chris bent down and looked at her son, "You be a good little man and make sure your mummy is ready in time, alright? And tell your daddy that Chris Deakin sends his warmest regards."  
  
Katy opened her mouth to insult him, but he turned around and walked off before she had the chance. Josh looked up at his mother.  
  
"Are you going to have dinner with that man?"  
  
"I don't think I have a choice, love." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Katy was feeling exceptionally guilty. After Chris had walked off, she ended up buying them more clothes than what they would need. She wasn't thinking correctly. Christmas was in a week, but she still took them to the toy department and bought them both a couple of toys. To entertain them with, she thought to herself, while she tried to talk Chris out of whatever he was planning.   
  
"Mummy," Josh said to her, as she was going downstairs, "Are you going to buy yourself anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you going to do with the money Mr. Deakin gave you?"  
  
Katy thought for a moment. "I'm going to use it to buy a present for daddy. Something nice and expensive that he would like. But not right now, honey. Mummy needs to get back to the hotel now."  
  
"But he told you to buy a dress," Josh said.  
  
Katy knelt down to speak to her son. "Sweetheart, never underestimate your mum and dad. Mr. Deakin is not a nice man, and I don't have to do what he tells me. And once your daddy finds out what he said to us today, I hope that we won't have to see him again."  
  
Josh smiled at his mum. Maggie gave her mum a hug and so did Josh. "I love you mum."  
  
"I love you too, both of you." She kissed them both on their cheeks, hugging them. "We'll be alright."  
  
She carried the bags in one hand, and took Maggie's hand. Josh took his sister's other hand and they walked out into the throngs to fight for a taxi.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they got back to the Savoy, they went up to the room. Katy let the kids play with their toys in the bedroom, while she used the phone in the loo to call John.  
  
"Hi, we're not in right now, leave a message."  
  
"John, it's me. You're right, we never should have came back to the UK. I ran into Chris Deakin, of all people, on Oxford Street today. I had the kids with me, and didn't he put two and two together? Anyway, he's blackmailing me, John. He says that either I go out with him tonight, or else he's going to track all of us down. I'm leaving here in a few minutes, as soon as a sitter for the kids comes. I love you John. I'm so sorry. I would jump on the next plane out of here but he said he can trace my passport back to where we live. I don't know what to do. Don't tell Don, please, not yet. I'll see what he has to say for himself tonight, and let you know."  
  
Katy paused, "He really upset Maggie. You would have been proud of Josh, he tried to stick up for me and tried to tell Chris to go away. He's so sweet, he reminds me of you. I love you sweetheart. I'll call you as soon as I know anything. Bye."  
  
She then called down to the front desk and arranged a sitter for the evening. She told them it might be all night, or it might be for a couple of hours.   
  
Quickly, she put some makeup in her handbag and did her hair, simply, piled on her head with a few loose strands. Ten minutes later, the sitter knocked on the door. She kissed her kids goodbye and left. She had less than an hour to get to Liberty, buy a dress, and get back there.  
  
At quarter to eight, she returned to the Savoy. Luckily, Christmas shopping hours were on her side. She nipped into one of the lavatories off of the hotel lobby and changed in a cubicle. Freshening her makeup, she stuffed her clothes in the bag that her dress was in, and took them to the concierge to take to her room. She didn't want her children to see her dressed like this for another man. To that end, it sickened her that she was dressing this way for Chris Deakin. To calm her nerves, she went up to the American bar and had a shot of whiskey. It was time. Taking a deep breath, she left the bar, walking down the steps, and into the lobby.  
  
Chris had entered the Savoy, cocky, sure of himself and what he wanted, but when he saw her, that flew out of his mind. Did he really call her matronly earlier? The woman, a tanned, toned goddess walking towards him was light years away from being remotely matronly. She was wearing a long black dress, that had a split at the top of her thigh, and went down to her ankles. It cut dangerously low in the back, and in the front as well. The tops of her breasts were revealed, and as far as Chris could tell, they were still gorgeous. She had the tiniest sliver of a gold necklace circling her neck, a diamond bracelet and a huge diamond ring, and wedding band. He could smell her perfume, Chanel no. 5, always his favourite.   
  
"Hello Chris. My, you look nice this evening." He was wearing a black tuxedo, embroidered waistcoat, and had a red rose for her.  
  
Chris was still speechless. He took her hand and kissed it. He held out his arm for her and she took it.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Here." He approached the front desk. "I have a private dining room reserved for Deakin." The lady nodded and emerged from behind the long mahogany desk, and took them into the winding corridors of the hotel. The private room was a small room, with a single table for two, overlooking the river.   
  
He held out her chair for her and helped her into her seat. Sitting himself, the waiter asked him if he wanted to start with the champagne now or to wait for later. He told the waiter to bring both the wine and the champagne now. The waiter nodded and shortly produced a bottle of Delarche 1998 Grand Cru Corton-Renardes. Uncorking it, they went through the wine ritual, and then the waiter decanted it and set it on the table. Then he brought the champagne. Krug 1998 Vintage Brut. The waiter popped the cork and poured the champagne, then he left them. Katy sipped her champagne, enjoying the intense assault on her palette from the Krug.   
  
"You seem to have a thing with 1998, Chris." Katy noted, eyeing his choices.  
  
"Not at all. It was a red-letter year for wine, you know this. If I was going to choose vintages based on significance, I would pick 1997, the year we met. But that wasn't such a good year for wine."  
  
The waiter brought out their starters, trio of seafood, quenelles in lobster and brandy cream with wild mushrooms. As they ate they were silent. Chris kept looking at her. She was stunning, magnificent, and was going to be his. Nobody was going to stop him from claiming her. He didn't care about her kids, heck, if she agreed, she could send the kids back to wherever John was and let him raise them. He'd let them come to visit her every so often, because after all, they were her kids. Somehow, Chris just knew she'd go along with it. If for any other reason, because she loved John and couldn't bear to see him behind bars. And he loved her, and would give her a happy life, the kind of life she deserved, not with kids and some classless Scouser, but with him, eating fine foods, drinking fine wines, going to the opera, making love, being bon vivants.   
  
They finished their starters. Taking a sip of water to clear their palettes, Chris smiled at Katy. She was beginning to feel highly uncomfortable. Why wouldn't he say something to her? She decided to call his bluff.  
  
"Chris, what do you want? Why did you bring me here?" She asked.  
  
"Just enjoy dinner, Katy. We'll talk business later." Chris said, putting his finger to his lips. He reached across the table and patted her hand. She glared at him, pulling her hand away from underneath his.  
  
"Now, is that any way to treat the man who's buying you dinner?"  
  
"I'd rather have a McDonalds."  
  
"You and I both know that's not true. Look at this, Katy. Look at your surroundings, the wine, the food, this is what you enjoy. This is your kind of life. And this is what I enjoy, the life I want to have. And I want to have it with you."  
  
"At one time this was my life but I've changed, Chris. I'm not like this anymore. Yes, I still enjoy good food and wine, but after you become a parent, your priorities change. I've got two children and a husband to think about. I've got a happy family, and actually, until I bumped into you this afternoon, my life was going perfectly. I am married to the man I love - do you know I met John when I was 18 years old? I've loved him ever since. In spite of the stupid things he did. In spite of him leaving me for seven years to get promoted through CID. In spite of everything, I love him and I would never, ever leave him. Not for money, not for the threat of jail, not for anything. I will not break up my family, hurt my children and abandon the man I love for you or for anyone."  
  
The waiter brought their dinners. Loin of veal filled with spinach and ricotta on thyme and lemon flavoured jus, crushed olive potatoes, with carrots and courgettes. Chris poured the red wine. He said nothing. Katy stared at him for a long moment.  
  
"If that's all?" he said, picking up his cutlery.  
  
Katy nodded sadly, and they started to eat their dinners. Chris said nothing, and just let the alcohol and the food do it's work. Like a true lady, Katy knew that a dessert/cheese course was coming and only ate two- thirds of her meal. Of course, the red wine complemented the veal perfectly. After their plates were cleared, they took water again to clear their palettes. The waiter took away the remainder of the red wine in the decanter, mostly sediment, and they poured more champagne, which had mellowed nicely in the bottle to complement their dessert.  
  
The waiter brought out their dessert, baby pineapple filled with sorbet and topped with a soft meringue. He also brought out a cheese board. Finishing their meals, Chris topped up their champagne, and the waiter cleared away their plates, leaving the cheeseboard. Then, as if on cue, all of the staff disappeared.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Chris asked.  
  
"Of course I did." Katy shot him a look. "But it doesn't change anything. If you think that by taking me for a fancy dinner, that I will just acquiesce to what you're asking, well, you're wrong."  
  
"No, I didn't assume you would, to be honest." Throughout their meal, music had been playing softly in the background. Chris stood up and held out his hand, for her to dance. When she refused, he pulled her up out of her chair and forced her, much to her disdain. She glared angrily at him and refused to be led, instead forcing him to pull her along.  
  
"Come on Katy, don't be childish," he said, "Dance with me. The more you resist, the more I'm going to keep trying."  
  
"Is that what this is to you? Some kind of petty game?"  
  
"No, it's much more important than that. It's pride, Katy. My pride. John and you both took that from me, John by forcing me to transfer to teaching, and you, by using me for a one night stand. You didn't even have the courtesy to end it with me decently. You didn't return my phone calls. The only way I found out you were gone is when Tony bloody Stamp answered the phone and told me."  
  
"Look, Chris, I'm sorry. I really am. I never should have slept with you in the first place, and secondly I should have ended it properly. Do you want to know what happened?"  
  
Chris said nothing. He held her in his cold blue stare and continued to dance with her.  
  
"When I returned home after our night together, a man was there. Somehow he had broke into my house and had spent the night waiting for me. He had been following me since my release from Holloway, waiting to give me a message from John and a plane ticket. When I found out John was alive I was so confused that I didn't know what to do. I decided I had to go see him for myself to find out. So I took the flight and found John. We talked and I realised I was still in love with him, and I stayed."  
  
"So, you went to see John, and even though you weren't sure about your feelings, you still gave your house to Tony Stamp?"  
  
"That house had too many memories for me. If I would have came back, I would have wanted a new house anyway. Besides, Tony needed a decent place of his own. They closed the Section House."  
  
"Did I ever figure in your heart, Katy? Or was it all just a one night stand?"  
  
Katy sighed. She pulled away from his embrace and looked out the window at the Thames. Gazing over the bank at Waterloo Bridge, she ran her hands over her arms and touched the small scar on her upper arm.   
  
"Chris," she said, turning to look at him, "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"The truth. I want the truth. I deserve it."  
  
"Alright. The truth is that I fancied you. If things would have been how they had appeared to be, I would have seen you again. If that man wouldn't have been waiting in my house with a note and a plane ticket for me, I would have returned your calls. It just didn't work out that way. I was confused, in shock, and still getting used to life outside of prison. Having four years behind bars does a lot to a person, and I wasn't thinking properly at that time. All I knew was that, even though both Tony and you were mad for me, John was still alive and waiting for me. Do you see this?"  
  
Katy held out her wrists. Chris looked at the faded scars that crisscrossed them.  
  
"This is what I did when I found out John was dead. They found me just in time. I was kept under heavy sedation for months afterwards. Do you have any idea what it's like when you find out your partner, your soul mate is dead? And you're locked up, doing a stretch, and can't even go to his funeral to tell him goodbye? All your plans, dreams, goals, your future together, is gone? There was nothing worth living for in there, after that newspaper landed in the cell."  
  
Chris held her hands in his. He felt his anger and outrage slowly run out of him.   
  
"I remember the day you came to visit me. It was one of my better days. They had let me out of the medical block a few days before, and it was so good to see a friendly face. You were like an oasis - someone who cared. And then when Tony showed up on my release day, I felt, well maybe I won't be alone after all. Tony was never the one, although he's a hell of a nice bloke. You came close to being the one. But when I found out. how could I help myself? He's my love, Chris. Do you remember when I sat in the DI's office with you at Sun Hill, and I told you that not even death could keep John and I apart? Well, I think that's been effectively proven, don't you?"  
  
"The fact is, Chris, if you love me like you say you do, you will let me go. You will let me live my life and let me love who I want to love. I want to be your friend, Chris, and I'm sure John would want to be as well, but you can't do this to us. Not if you have any feeling in your heart for me. I'm sure if you apologize to Charlotte she'll get over it."  
  
"I don't want Charlotte," Chris said sadly. "She was a one-night stand gone wrong."  
  
Katy smiled at Chris. She could tell that she had gotten through to him. He walked away from her to the other end of the room, looking out the window. He glanced over at her and he felt his heart ache deep inside of him. Katy walked towards him, and embraced him from behind, hugging him to her. Chris turned around and took her in his arms, holding her tightly. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. Her body went stiff for a moment, but she allowed him to kiss her, softly probing her tender, sweet mouth.   
  
Katy broke out of their embrace, shaking her head. "No. I can't do that, Chris."  
  
"He wouldn't have to know. Please, just one time. And when you leave the UK, you can leave this secret here. Just one more memory for me, and I promise I'll never see you again, if that's what you want."  
  
"He's a detective, you know that. He'd know. All he'd have to do is look at me and he would know. Listen, Chris, I want us to be friends. Who knows, you could even come visit us."  
  
"Come see your marital bliss with another man? No, I couldn't do that to myself. Please, Katy. I am not above begging, not for you. Just one night."  
  
"I'll think about it. Ok, Chris? I'm here for 13 more days. I will let you know."  
  
"Is that the best I'm going to get?"  
  
"For right now, yes." She ran her fingers over his face. He had a few more wrinkles than the last time she saw him, and his hair was nearly platinum, but he still was handsome and distinguished looking. Chris kissed her fingertips, and smiled sadly at her.  
  
"Then I will be waiting for your answer. Please call me. Even if the answer's no, don't leave without saying goodbye."  
  
"I will, Chris. I promise."  
  
"And please apologize to your children for the way I behaved earlier. You've got good kids there. John would be so pleased to see how his son tried to protect his mother and sister."  
  
"Yeah, Josh is a chip off of the block. He's so precious. John's little shadow."  
  
Chris sighed, and looked at her, his heart still aching for her. "Right, I'm going to go. Look after yourself, Katy, if I don't see you again."  
  
"Thank you for dinner, Chris. Goodnight." Katy kissed him on his cheek. Chris turned and fled from the room, overwhelmed with sadness and desire, strange bedfellows in his heart.  
  
Katy picked up the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket. There was still about a glass and a half left. Shrugging, she picked up her glass and topped it up. Pulling a chair over, she sat and looked out at the lights of London, getting drunk.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, Ms. Bassett," the nanny said, "The little ones got tired waiting for you and went off to bed."  
  
"Thank you, Claire."   
  
"And your husband rang for you, ma'am. He spoke to the children, and they had a good giggle."  
  
"I'm glad. They needed to hear from him."  
  
"They were in a rather bad state when I arrived, ma'am. Poor little Maggie was so upset. You've got good children, Ms. Bassett."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shall I charge the services to the room, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine. Oh, and here's a little something for your time. I may need you one more time while I'm here. And, please, take this dress as well. Sell it, wear it, give it away, I don't want to look at it."  
  
The nanny looked at the woman stepping out of the dress, and quickly putting on a bathrobe. Katy picked up the dress off of the floor and handed it to the nanny, along with £30.00.  
  
"Are you sure, ma'am? I've never been given a dress before."  
  
"Well, I've never been blackmailed before either. Take it. Please, take it. I'm sure you know someone who would want it, or give it to Oxfam."  
  
"Right, ma'am. Thank you." The nanny left the room.  
  
Josh stirred in his sleep and rolled over. Katy slipped into her pyjamas and slipped into the bathroom. The red light on the phone was blinking, there was a message for her. She dialled voicemail and received it.  
  
"Katy, love, it's me. I don't believe it - of all the fucking cheek, that bastard! How dare he? He always was a fucking twat. Call me when you get this, wake me up, I don't care. Baby, don't do anything with him just to save me. I'll gladly get sent down before I'd see you hurt yourself. I'd do anything to protect you and the kids and if it means that I have to get sent down for what happened, well, I don't care love. Call me please. I love you so much. I had a chat with Josh and Maggie - I told Josh how proud I was of him for sticking up for you, and I told Maggie a story about a baby bird and how it's mother protected her from the evil cat that was trying to eat it. I miss the kids sweetheart. It's too quiet here without you and them. It reminds me of the time I lived here while I was waiting for you to come to me."  
  
John paused, then said, "It's really hard being without you. I feel like half a person. The next two weeks can't go fast enough."  
  
Katy smiled to herself. She was missing her husband as much as he was missing her.  
  
"This has to be a record for me, I never leave messages on machines like this. So I'm going to say goodnight, my love, and please call me when you get this. Wake me up, whatever. Take care angel. Bye."  
  
Katy splashed some cold water on her face. She then dialled John.  
  
The phone rang seven times before John picked up. "Hello. whozit? Katy?" he murmured.  
  
"Hi honey, it's me."  
  
"Sweetie." John said, through a haze of sleep. "What did that twat do to you?"  
  
"He bought me dinner. But I talked him out of it, John. He won't be hurting us."  
  
"Are you sure?" John asked. "Deakin's not one to let up."  
  
"I took a page out of his book. If he feels about me the way he claims he does, then I made him realise the only one he'd be hurting would be me by doing what he proposed. So he saw sense and backed down."  
  
"You're amazing, baby," John murmured, sleepily. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart. I'm going to bed. I'll call you in a few days."  
  
"Ok lover. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart."  
  
Katy went in the other room and crashed next to her sleeping daughter, the sound of her beloved husband's voice still echoing in her ear.  
  
* * *  
  
Chris went up to the room he had reserved. Even though she wasn't with him, no use letting the room go to waste. He looked around, champagne bottle chilling, flowers, giant bed. who was he trying to kid? It had been a futile mission, trying to get Katy to go with him in the first place.   
  
He flopped down on the giant bed and closed his eyes. It was like she said, if things would have been as they seemed to be there wouldn't have been a problem. She would have been his. They would have been married. Those kids. well, no they wouldn't be his. He still didn't want kids. Still, what if, he thought to himself. What if, indeed. He took a pillow from the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around it. Fully dressed, he felt himself drift off to sleep.   
  
The next morning he woke up in a haze of alcohol, disoriented, unsure of his surroundings. He stumbled out of bed, and into the bathroom. Looking at his reflection bouncing off of the glass, metal and chrome fixtures, he felt like weeping. He wasn't sure what was making him feel worse, the alcohol, or the irrational, unreasonable way he treated Katy.  
  
Even though he didn't have a change of clothes he decided to take a shower. He ran it as hot as he could stand and stripped off. For being 54 years old, age had taken its toll on his physique. While he was still strong, and could still run down a crook if he had to, he was glad to leave that up to younger officers. He remembered thinking of officers like Tosh Lines, a DC but highly unfit, and promising he'd never get like that. Every day he was creeping towards it, slowly but surely.  
  
Stepping underneath the giant showerhead, he closed his eyes and let the water rinse away the alcohol and desperation that was hanging over him like a giant black cloud. Steam billowed around him, and for one brief moment he contemplated the dream he had yesterday when he made preparations for this room, of Katy standing naked under that showerhead with him, making love. Could he have really been so daft in his old age to think that she and John would have just given up the ghost and gone along with him? He knew John was a fighter, and would have sacrificed himself for her and their children. Whatever he was thinking, whatever plan he was contemplating, it was doomed to fail from the start.   
  
Chris thought of John and shook his head. What could she possibly see in him? The man had no class, no taste, probably didn't know a Pinot Gris from a Chardonnay, and to add insult to injury, was a Scouser. Surely everything he knew about food, wine and manners she had taught him. Why would she take on a charity case like John when there was a decent, distinguished man like him that could offer her a life and be a true partner to her, intellectually, culturally, socially and physically? There's one thing about having a bit of rough, like Tony Stamp, but it's a whole other thing to take on that bit of rough for life.   
  
Remembering what he had once said about John, he chuckled to himself. John on the job, and at the critical moment he'd jump off and go nick someone. Chris reckoned he was still that way. Maybe not go nick someone, but with two kids around, their sex life couldn't be all that active. Her lifestyle may have changed but Chris knew she appreciated the food and wine last night. Out of all the hotels in London, she chose The Savoy, old money, old school elegance, as opposed to some trendier or lower budget place. She still had an eye for luxury, and while motherhood and marriage to John Boulton may have made her put her tastes on the backburner, they were still in there.  
  
Lifting his face up to the stream of water, he felt the droplets hit his lips. A memory from the night before came rushing back to him. Her embracing him, touching his face, kissing him. She obviously felt something for him if she held him like that. Maybe fighting with her wasn't the answer. It was her heart that was the way in. Chris felt a flicker of hope in his heart and his thoughts fanned it into a roaring fire. That was the way he would get her. Appeal to her romantic sensibilities, and charm his way into her heart. He did it once before, he could do it again.  
  
Chris stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He looked over at the clock. It was 9:30. He contemplated calling her but decided to let it wait. Getting dressed, he smiled to himself, and went downstairs to check out. He had some plans to make first, over the next few days. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Katy was awoken by Josh and Maggie jumping on her bed, and singing Jingle Bells at the top of their lungs. She opened her eyes and smiled at her two anxious, excited kids.   
  
"Mummy, mummy, it's Christmas! It's Christmas!"  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at her children's enthusiasm. Last Christmas, she had been awoken by Maggie playing Christmas carols on the piano and Josh singing them, at 5:30 AM. John had wanted to tell them to go back to bed, but when they went into the lounge and saw their excited faces, they knew that they couldn't do that to their children.   
  
"Right my darlings. Let's see what Santa brought you both!"  
  
Their room had a separate lounge attached to it, and because of the season, a Christmas tree. Katy had packed some presents for them in her suitcase, but had left them a note from "Santa" under the tree, telling them that most of their presents were going to be at home, waiting for them.  
  
Josh and Katy went running into the lounge and looked at the Christmas tree. Before they started ripping off the wrapping, Katy made them both stand in front of the tree so she could take their pictures. She also set the timer on the camera so she could take one with them, for John. She couldn't hold them back much longer. Calling room service, she ordered up hot chocolate for all three of them, and a basket of pastries. Then she let them rip into their presents.  
  
"Mummy, how did Santa know where we are?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I think your daddy had a word with him and told him." She smiled, happy to land John in it on these kind of matters.  
  
"Why didn't Santa bring you anything?" Josh asked.   
  
"I'm sure he did, he just left it at home with yours. Santa knows that grown ups enjoy watching their kids get presents, and knew that I didn't want him to take up room in his sack for me when he could squeeze in another one for you."  
  
"Do you think Daddy got anything for Christmas?" Maggie asked, tearing the wrapping off of a long box.   
  
Katy thought of the sexy nightgown she had bought the other day at Selfridges. "Yes, I'm sure he did."  
  
"Will he open it now or will he wait?" Josh asked, not waiting for a response, "Yes! It's the red Transmogrificator! How did Santa know this is the one I wanted?"  
  
"I don't think that one's from Santa, love. Check the card."  
  
Josh looked at the card, "Here you go mate, Merry Christmas, Love, Dad."  
  
"It was dad!" he exclaimed. "No wonder!"  
  
Maggie had managed the wrapping off of her present and was opening the box. It was a Cassie doll, part of a popular historical doll collection meant to become heirlooms for the child, passed down from generation to generation. The doll was dressed in replica 1940's clothing, with accessories, and a book about the war era. Maggie grinned at her mother, and set about taking the doll out of it's wrappings. When Katy had first saw the dolls in a catalogue, she knew they would be perfect for her. There was a knock on the door, room service. Katy got up and opened the door. The waiter brought the tray in and smiled at the children.   
  
Josh had disappeared into the other room. He came back with a rectangle box that was very thin, wrapped, with a card attached to it. He handed it to his mother and whispered, "Dad told me to give this to you on Christmas day. He says not to open it until you call him."  
  
Katy looked at the box. She smiled to herself and kissed her son's forehead. "Thanks honey."  
  
She flipped over the card, "Do not open until Christmas, and not until you're on the phone with me. I love you. Jx"  
  
Katy got up and went over to the phone. Josh and Maggie were digging in their stockings - chocolate, a juicy Satsuma, and a book for each of them. As she put her hand on the receiver to pick it up, the phone rang. Believing it was John on the other end, she answered, "Hello handsome, Merry Christmas!"  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the phone for a moment. "Katy, it's Chris."  
  
"What are you doing?" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Why are you calling me?" Looking over at her children, she said, "You'll ruin my kids' Christmas!"  
  
"I just thought that maybe you would like to go for a drink this evening. My way of saying Merry Christmas. Since you're in the area and all, I'd like to make up for things. Did you see anything good while you were in town?"  
  
"Chris. no. Will you please leave it?" Josh had come over from playing with his toy and was standing by his mother. "Is that Dad?" he asked.  
  
Katy put her hand over the receiver, "No sweetheart, it's the receptionist. Wants to know if we're having dinner in the restaurant tonight. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I'd rather have room service. That restaurant is too full of snobby people."  
  
"Do you hear that?" Katy spoke into the phone, "We'll have room service tonight, sorry, we won't be coming down."  
  
"Katy, come on, just one drink. We can go to the American bar in the hotel, we don't even have to leave. Surely your kids can stay on their own for an hour or so?"  
  
Josh had gone back over and was shooting Maggie's doll with his Transmogrificator. Maggie squealed and cradled her doll in her arms.  
  
"My children are six and four years old. I don't like leaving them on their own for five minutes while I'm in the bathroom."  
  
"So get a sitter then. Come on Katy. One drink."  
  
"No. No way."  
  
Chris changed tactics, "It's just that I'm all alone. Charlotte won't forgive me and more to the point, I won't forgive myself for what I've done. I've got no one to spend the day with and I'm desperately lonely."  
  
"Who do you have to thank for that?" Katy asked. Josh was looking over at her suspiciously. Katy stuck her tongue out at him and he giggled and went back to his toy. He had his father's instincts, that one.  
  
"I know, I know. Myself. Please, Katy. I don't want to sit in all day watching the Queen's speech and drinking myself stupid. Just one drink, one hour."  
  
Katy sighed, "If I do, will you let me hang up so I can call my husband?"  
  
Chris smiled to himself. He had an in. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Alright then. 9:30, downstairs, and just for one hour. By then my little ones should be near asleep and I can get a sitter to mind them while I slip out."  
  
"Alright. See you then." Chris hung up the phone. He broke off a sprig of the mistletoe that Charlotte had hung above the door to the lounge and took it upstairs. Holding it over her head, he kissed her and she opened her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Merry Christmas," he said, smiling. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
* * *  
  
"And yesterday we went to the Tower of London, Daddy. Mummy says that you used to work very close by there. I saw a Beefeater but he wasn't eating any beef. And some pretty jewellery that Mummy says belongs to the Queen. Can I have some jewellery when I grow up?" John laughed at his daughter's observations.   
  
"I can't wait to see you sweetheart," he said. "Is your mum around?"  
  
"Yeah. She's helping Josh build a fort out of pillows."  
  
"Put her on love."  
  
"Mum." Maggie called, "Daddy wants to talk to you."  
  
"I love you daddy!" Maggie exclaimed.  
  
"I love you too princess. See you soon."  
  
There was a pause. Katy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey sexy. " John said, "Santa's lap is mighty empty at the moment."  
  
"Stop it!" she giggled. "Shhh! The kids might hear you."  
  
"Don't care. I'm horny. I want my wife."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to wait. A few more days won't kill you." Katy was finding it hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"It might do."  
  
"No one's ever died from lack of. that!" She teased.  
  
"Yeah well, I could be the first."  
  
"You're terrible, you know that? Terrible!"  
  
"Yeah but that's how you like me, don't you?" John was laughing now as well.  
  
"Whatever. Do you see the box underneath the tree?"  
  
"What, the one with the big card on it that says "Do Not Open Until Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I see it. is it for me?"  
  
"Course it is, silly!"  
  
"Oh, so I've been a good boy this year?"  
  
"No, it's just that Santa's feeling generous at the moment."  
  
"Lucky me. Let's see, what's this then?" John pulled it up onto the sofa. It was rather heavy. John rattled it. "Hmm. sounds like a tool box."  
  
"No!" Katy exclaimed. "Just open it."  
  
"Did Santa Josh give you your present?"  
  
"If you mean this lovely little box with a note attached to it, yes." Katy held the small box in her lap.  
  
"Let me talk to Josh for a minute."  
  
Katy held out the phone. "Josh, daddy wants a word!"  
  
Josh crawled out from his pillow fort and went running over to his mother.  
  
"Alright, dad?" he said, grabbing the phone.  
  
Katy couldn't hear what John was saying, but Josh's face lit up and he grinned. He handed the phone back to his mother and disappeared into the other room.  
  
"What did you just tell him to do?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind. Now, do you want me to open my present?"  
  
"Yeah, go on then." Katy smiled as she heard the paper tearing. "Bloody hell, Kate, it's a VitruaGame!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd give it to you instead of Josh so you could get it set up, figure out how to work it, and get reasonably good at the games before Josh comes back to trounce you!" Katy laughed.   
  
"He'll go mad when he sees it! Alright, you got SO19 - Armed Police!" John exclaimed, "Apparently it's the most realistic simulation of an SO19 op! Hello, what's this then?" he asked.  
  
"If you mean that little one taped on the side?"  
  
"Yeah. what is it?"  
  
"Open it and find out, silly!"  
  
John tore at the wrapping of the small box. Opening it, he saw it was a gold and onyx band with a diamond set in it. "Oh, Katy love, that's gorgeous. It's beautiful."  
  
"You like it then?"   
  
"Like it? I love it! It's terrific! You always pick the best presents. Ah, baby, I love you." John slipped the ring on the ring finger of his right hand.  
  
"You've got one more coming to you, but it's for me to give you in person."  
  
"Is it beautiful, sexy and comes wrapped in something silky for me to unwrap?"  
  
"Possibly," she giggled.  
  
"Mmm. Saved the best for last then."  
  
"Stop it!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Right, now, your turn, mummy. Open your present," John said.  
  
"Alright!" Katy lifted the small box off of the table beside the bed. She carefully undid the wrapping and slipped the ribbon off. It was a teal box with Tiffany and Co. on the top. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"John, what exactly did you get me?"  
  
"Just a little something. Go on, open it."  
  
Carefully lifting the lid revealed a beautiful thin gold bracelet inset with five rubies. It had an antique look about it. It must have cost him a fortune but it was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Oh John I love it!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Just then she heard the click of a camera. Josh took a picture of her and laughed.  
  
"Got you mummy! Daddy wanted a picture of you when you opened it!"  
  
"Thank you sweetheart!" She exclaimed down the phone. Maggie came running over to see her mother's new bracelet.  
  
"Mummy that's beautiful!" she said. "Can I wear it?"  
  
John heard what she said and started laughing. "Not until you're mummy's age, sweetheart!" Katy said.   
  
"Thank you love," Katy said, again. "I love it."  
  
"Thought you might, sweetheart." There was a knock at the door. "Hold on love, someone's at the door."  
  
Katy heard the front door open. Then she heard Don's voice, "Alright mate, got some steaks and some beer. Bobby and Leroy are coming round for some poker in a couple of hours. Bloody hell, is that a VirtuaGame?"  
  
"Don's here love, gotta go. I love you. Call you tomorrow baby."  
  
"Poker on Christmas?" Katy asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Hey, it beats crying in my Christmas pud."  
  
"I love you baby. Have fun."  
  
They hung up. Katy picked up her bracelet, and fastened it to her wrist. She admired the way the rubies sparkled in the light. Looking at the clock she was surprised to see that it was 1:30 in the afternoon and they were all still in their pyjamas.   
  
"Right, kids, let's get cleaned up and go for a little walk before dinner."  
  
* * *  
  
Katy had plenty of time to get ready to see Chris as the kids had fallen asleep at 8:00. She tucked them both into bed and called for a sitter to come up at 9:15. She chose a sharp black skirt with a muted design, with the matching top. Leaving her hair down, she did her makeup demurely. She wore her new bracelet.   
  
When the sitter knocked on the door, she told her that the kids were asleep, and to tell them, if they woke up, that she would be back soon, and just went downstairs for a drink. The nanny nodded, and Katy left.   
  
Chris was already at the bar waiting for her. He stood up when she entered the room, and held out a chair for her.  
  
"Ah, Merry Christmas, Katy." He went to kiss her, but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. Undeterred, he smiled at her as he sat down.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Kir Royale, please."  
  
The waiter came over, and Chris ordered a Kir Royale for her and a martini for him. Smiling, he took her in.  
  
"You look lovely tonight. How was your Christmas?"  
  
"It was alright. It would be a lot better if John were here," she couldn't resist saying.  
  
"Yes. I can imagine it would be hard for you and your children. It's very lonely to spend Christmas on your own, without the person you care about."  
  
"Still, the kids took it well, we went for a walk along the Thames. I showed them where John used to live when he moved down from Islington while he was at West End Central. Also took them down to Greenwich a few days ago to show them my house.  
  
"Have you had them to Sun Hill?"  
  
"No. I don't have many memories of John at Sun Hill apart from what you know about. Our relationship took place more when he was at West End Central getting puppywalked. He stayed there for seven years. For the first five of those years we were a couple. When he made the initial leap into CID as a DC, it was at Central. Then he got transferred to Barton Street for five years before coming to Sun Hill as a DS. I didn't know him at all when he was at Barton Street. Our paths crossed again at Sun Hill."  
  
Chris smiled. "So you've taken them up on Central's patch then? Showed them all your landmarks?"  
  
"Just the ones fit for young minds to know about." Katy sipped her drink. The pianist was playing Christmas Carols softly in the corner.  
  
"What else have you done with them?"  
  
"The usual stuff. Tower of London, British Museum, Science Museum, Madame Tussauds, we went to see Cinderella at the theatre, and I took them to see a Disney film in the new virtuacinema off of Leicester Square. Also did a day trip to Windsor Castle."  
  
"Sounds like you've been busy. Have you had any time for yourself?"  
  
"Well, I left them with the sitter one afternoon and went shopping for myself. That was nice."  
  
Chris took her hand from across the table. "You should do more for yourself. You deserve it. It's your vacation too, you know."  
  
"Yeah but the whole purpose of this vacation is for my kids to see where their parents came from. Not for mum to leave them in a hotel room with a nanny while she goes off and has a good time. Besides, John and I will probably nip away for a trip in a few months time."  
  
"What about just you? Sod everyone else, what are you doing for yourself?"  
  
"Well, not much, but that's ok."  
  
"Katy, you deserve better. How many more days do you have left?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"You should leave the kids with a nanny one day and book yourself in to a spa. There's tons of them near Covent Garden, really good ones. Let them pamper you. And in the evening let me take you to the theatre. Something more adult than Cinderella. We can go to dinner afterwards, and it can be a lovely treat for yourself. Think of it as a Christmas gift from you to you."  
  
Katy smirked at him, "It all sounded good up until the theatre and dinner proposal. I should have realised." She pulled her hand away and sat back in her chair.  
  
"Well, don't see me that evening. But still, go to a spa for yourself. You deserve it. Take some time off from raising two kids and babysitting John." Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"I would hardly describe my relationship with my husband babysitting," she said, flatly.  
  
"He's not changed that much, Katy, don't fool yourself. Remember, I know him as well." Chris was clutching at straws. He could see it was going nowhere.  
  
She leaned forward in her chair, so nothing she was about to say would be misheard over the music. "Look at you. You are positively seething with jealousy."  
  
Chris opened his mouth to refute her statement but she continued, "I know what you're thinking, Chris Deakin. You look at me and you look at John and you think to yourself, what could a person like me possibly see in him? You forget, I'm an ex-burglar. A genuine East-End blagger. Sure, I've got posh tastes but cut my veins open and I bleed red not blue. I loved John from the moment I met him. I was 18 years old and he was a gormless PC, five days into the job, getting the mick taken out of him for his hair colour on a regular basis. He hadn't even made his first arrest yet. Thought that I was going to be it. I tried to strike a deal with him to save my own skin, but I felt bad for him when he accepted - so naive. Can you believe there was a time when John Boulton was naïve? Anyone else would have played him for a fool. Not me. When I looked in his big brown eyes for the first time I knew I couldn't lead him astray."  
  
"I don't know if it was the red hair, the brown eyes or the freckles, or if it was his trusting sweetness - soon to get beaten out of him. But on that night I fell in love for the only time in my life and I fell hard. And so did he. We made love that night for the first time. He stayed more at my place than he did his own. I'd give him tip offs, he'd act upon them, or I'd help him by setting up deals and going along with it to catch the dealers in the act. It was our secret, the cop and the crook. And we loved it."  
  
"It was only when CID got interested in him that he really started to change. He started seeing less and less of me. Told me that he still loved me but had to cool it down just for a little while, until his security clearance checked out or some nonsense like that. Then he told me that in order for him to get into CID we would have to end our relationship. Knowing how important it was for him, and knowing how it's against the rules for police to fraternize with known criminals, I gave up the man I love to let him have his dream. I loved him so much that I let him go and do what he needed to do."  
  
"Seven years apart did nothing to stop how I felt about him. I saw him in the paper when his partner got killed. I knew he was transferred to Barton Street but not to Sun Hill. Though, with my line of work, and with his line of work, it was inevitable our paths would cross again. It was obvious, the moment we laid eyes on each other, after the bank job, that our love wasn't dead."  
  
"If all that, plus getting thrown in jail, him faking his own death, and messing around with Claire Stanton didn't manage to kill the love I have for him, what makes you think that a fancy dinner is going to make me throw over my soul mate, my children and my life?"  
  
Chris looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He sipped his drink and shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. You may have the sophistication that John lacks, but John's got my heart. Now, always and forever. Besides, you underestimate him. Look at my Christmas present."  
  
She held out her arm and showed him the bracelet John had bought her. He had to admit, it was a beautiful piece.  
  
"Tiffany. Isn't it lovely? Now you tell me, was this bought by a man with no style, taste or class? I don't think so. Sure, he may not have your knowledge of wine and cuisine, but I've got enough of that for both of us. What makes me happy is not discussing the finer points of the Pinot Gris grape, or the proper way to prepare foie gras, but in making a meal, setting it down and my family enjoying it. Maggie playing with her dolls, Josh and his mate Brian out on the beach looking for shells, and John trying to get in my knickers. To lay down every night knowing that my children are happy and loved, and to roll over and see the face of the man who I've always loved, who I thought I lost twice, smiling back at me. That's happiness. That's contentment."  
  
"I don't know if you can understand that, Chris. You, who are so used to having your way with women. No family, no kids, no commitment, no problems. I may be the closest you've come to commitment, but I doubt you would ever really commit to me either, even if things had worked out. It's just your way. Someday you'll lose something you really care about, and then, maybe, you'll be able to appreciate what you have, and realise that relationships aren't just a game, and once you find love, it's worth holding onto with both hands, as tightly as possible, because at any minute it can be snatched away in the blink of an eye."  
  
Katy stood to leave. She had said it all, and effectively dashed any dream he may have ever had about her and him. There would be no wooing her away from John. And for the first time he understood what she meant about true love. She was right about everything, from him being jealous, to the fact he would, in the end, not have committed to her. He was only obsessed with her because she was the one that got away. Chris knew this was the last time he would ever see her.  
  
"I hope you can find the same happiness and contentment that John and I have, someday. You may have to compromise, but the rewards are worth it. Take care, and have a good life, Chris."  
  
She turned and left him sitting at the table, alone, slightly overwhelmed by everything she had said. Something stood out to him, however. To love someone so much that in spite of what they do, in spite of who they are, their flaws and foibles, the love grows stronger to overcome it, was an incredible idea. Searching his soul he realised that he could love like that if he wanted to, he was just afraid to. He didn't want to open his heart because he didn't want rejected.   
  
Maybe it was time for him to change his life. Downing the last of his martini, he paid the tab and left. Snow was fluttering in the air lightly, and his spirit felt strangely lifted. There was something he needed to do. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The large 777 taxied down the runway at Heathrow, going faster and faster. Josh was excited. He loved it when planes took off and landed. Maggie, on the other hand, did not like it. She buried her face in her mother's arm and clutched it for dear life. Looking out the window, Katy watched as the landscape of their homeland whizzed by, disappearing as the plane lifted off the ground and into the air. Looking down over the shrinking houses and cars, motorways and fields, she said a silent goodbye to her old home, and the skeletons that lived there, hopefully silenced for good. She was happy to be going back to her new home, and the life they had there in Kingston.  
  
"Say goodbye to England, sweetheart," Katy said to her daughter, who had eased her grip up somewhat. Maggie looked out the tiny plane window and waved at the tiny scenery. Josh tugged on his mother's sleeve. "Will we go back someday, mum?"  
  
Katy smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. "Of course we will."  
  
After their meals were cleared away, Maggie curled up with her mother's arm around her and fell asleep. Josh watched the movie and read his book until he fell asleep. Katy kissed both of them on the tops of their heads and closed her eyes, resting. They had a long voyage to get home to where they belonged, with John.  
  
* * *  
  
Stepping off of the plane at Kingston Airport, they cleared Customs as soon as their bags arrived and stepped out into the hall. Making their way through the people waiting to greet flights, they walked to the car park. Stepping outside from the terminal, there was John, standing by their Jeep, holding a beautiful bouquet of rhododendron, hibiscus, and white lilies.  
  
"Daddy!" both Josh and Maggie yelled and went running towards him, their small suitcases bumping behind them. Katy was dragging hers, and some shopping bags.  
  
John bent down and gave them both hugs and kisses, "How's my little ones doing then?" he asked them. They were both hugging him around his neck. "Easy, easy," he said, "Don't crush your mother's flowers."  
  
Katy stopped in front of them and smiled. John stood up, smiling, and held out the flowers to her.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hiya," she said.  
  
They eyed each other for a moment. John had lost a little bit of weight in his face, not having her around to cook for him. He was tanned and sexy looking, and she realised just how much she had missed him.  
  
He reached for her and caressed her cheek, softly. "You look lovely," he said softly.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. It felt like ages since they had been in each other's arms. Josh had fished the key from his father's pocket and unlocked the car door and was trying to put the suitcases and bags in. Maggie had climbed in and was watching her parents out the window. She smiled to herself, happy to see her mummy and daddy together where they belonged.  
  
John looked down to see all the bags gone. He heard Josh grunting and walked around to the other side of the car where Josh was trying to put Katy's exceptionally heavy bag in. The other bags were already loaded in, somewhat haphazardly.  
  
"Have a seat, son. Let me take this one." John pulled up on the case, trying to lift it.  
  
"Bloody hell, Kate, what do you have in here?"  
  
"Bricks. Move it!" Katy nudged John aside and lifted up the bag, sliding it into the boot.  
  
John looked at his wife with a mixture of amazement and amusement. She walked around to the passengers' side and got in. Opening the drivers' side door, he called into the car, "Right, who wants to go home?"  
  
Three voices answered him in unison, "Me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Katy stepped out of the en suite. John was already waiting for her. He had prepared for their homecoming by preparing dinner for them, and had a bottle of champagne just for him and Katy to enjoy after the kids had gone to bed. Katy had slipped into the very sexy nightgown she had bought at Selfridges. It was a white silk gown, that cut very low in the front and back, full length, with the most delicate lace detail. She gave a twirl for John, and he admired how the white silk and lace left just enough to his imagination.  
  
"Come here and let me love you. It's been too long since I had my wife in bed with me," John said, holding out his hand to her. Katy walked over to him and took his hand. He pulled her in close to him and kissed her deeply, letting his hands roam over her body, feeling her through the silk of her gown.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered, "Without you, I'm half a person."  
  
She smiled at him and traced her finger down his muscular, tanned arm. He rubbed her back softly and they clinked their champagne glasses together.  
  
He had selected Veuve-Clicquot 1993 Gold Label Brut, a very nice one to drink as a celebratory aperitif to their lovemaking. Classless Scouser, indeed! Katy thought to herself, with some smugness. Up yours, Deakin, you dickhead.  
  
Looking at her husband, whose eyes were focused somewhere between her neck and stomach, she smiled at him, and ran her fingers through his hair. John looked up in her eyes and they kissed again.   
  
For a second, Katy thought back to the night Chris and her had made love. One night, when compared with the years of love between her and John that had come before it, and the years of love that had come since then, was nothing in the end. She was highly surprised that he hand hung onto her for so long, and reckoned that a lot of girls would have been pleased to see Chris get his heart broken, after all the hearts Katy reckoned he had broken over the years, with his philandering ways.  
  
Katy turned to her husband, who had been saying something to her while she was lost in thought.  
  
"Hmm? I didn't get that."  
  
"I'm not bloody surprised, you're miles away. What's on your mind, sweetheart?" John patted the space next to him in the bed. Katy got up and laid down next to him in the empty space.  
  
"Just thinking about England."  
  
"Oh," he said. "Why would you want to do a silly thing like that?"  
  
"It's still our home, John."  
  
He rolled over on top of her, and looked into her eyes. Kissing her gently, he whispered, "Wherever you and I are, together, that's home."  
  
She smiled at him, looking into his big brown eyes. "You're right, you know."  
  
"Of course I am. I'm always right." He grinned and kissed her again, deeply.   
  
"Hark at you!" Katy raised her eyebrows, teasing her husband, "So you've become perfect in my absence?"  
  
"I've always been perfect. Glad you've finally noticed."   
  
He looked in her eyes, and smiled, simply saying, "I love you."  
  
It was enough. No more words needed to be said between them.  
  
Reaching over, Katy managed to turn out the light. They fell asleep in each other's arms, as happy and content as they ever were. They were lovers, friends, confidants and partners, as they always wanted to be, as they are, and as they always will be. 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
It was New Years' Eve. Chris and Charlotte were spending the evening in, although they had been invited to a couple of parties. Chris had already told her that he didn't want to go out, and while she had been disappointed, she agreed to come over to his place that evening around 10:00.   
  
He spent the day preparing - he had a major surprise for her and was even surprised with himself that he was going through with it. The champagne was chilled, the food was prepared, all he had to do was wait for her to get there.  
  
A little after 10:00, his doorbell buzzed. "Hiya, it's me!" she exclaimed. He buzzed her in and she came up to his flat. Opening the front door for her, she was amazed. Looking around the flat, it was illuminated by tons of candles, some small, some big, all through the place. There were candles going up the stairs to the bedroom, candles in the loo and in the spare room, and candles in the kitchen and lounge. The table was set in the middle of the room.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She grinned at him, "How lovely is this? You're so sweet!"  
  
"I try to do my best." He took her coat and hung it on the hook in the hall.   
  
Over dinner, Chris kept trying his utmost to suppress the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach. He could hardly believe he was doing this. Was he making a mistake? Was he just doing this because of what Katy said? Charlotte had been disappointed at Christmas, but wouldn't be now. He was going to take that plunge, for better or for worse, and try to have the sort of happiness that had alluded him for all these years.   
  
At the stroke of midnight, he dropped to his knee and produced a small black box from his pocket.  
  
"Charlotte, I want to ask you something. Now, I know that we never agreed to see each other exclusively, and I know that I'm a lot older than you, but I also know that you're the best thing to ever come into my life. Throughout my life I swore to myself I'd never make a commitment, never get married, and never have children. But lately I've come to realise that the only reason I felt this way was because I was afraid of settling down. I'm 53 years old, Char, and all I have to show for it is this flat. I want more than that. I think that you could make me a very happy man, and I want that happiness. I know that we'll have our problems, but I also know that if I didn't take this chance with you, I would deeply regret it."  
  
He took a deep breath and jumped in the deep end. "Charlotte, will you marry me?"  
  
She caressed his face softly and looked into his deep blue eyes, "That lady, your old girlfriend. seeing her married with kids really got to you didn't it?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you - when I saw her with her kids I went mad. I knew her from a long time ago, and we had an evening together at one point, but she never called me afterwards and then disappeared without a trace. I know the man she married, he was one of my officers at Sun Hill. Realising that she was with him when I had always held that she should have been with me, well I got jealous. But I had dinner with her and I realised something - I had been holding on to her for all these years when I should have been trying to find happiness with you. I wasn't jealous of her and her husband, but of the happiness that they have, which I thought I should have. Slowly it dawned on me. I need to make that happiness with you. I can't grudge her for following her heart, and I need to listen to mine a bit more. And my heart says that you're the one."  
  
"If she finally made you see what I've been trying to tell you for months, then I'd like to thank her!"  
  
Chris smiled. He'd like to thank her as well, but he knew she was gone, back to wherever, with John and their kids, and their happy life in the sun. Best thing for them, really, in the end. How else could a cop and a crook, desperately in love, manage to be together except to leave and make a life elsewhere? He wished them well, and hoped that maybe someday, they would all meet up as friends.  
  
"So, what's your answer, Char? Will you give me a chance? I may be the biggest idiot on the planet but I'll be your idiot if you'll have me."  
  
Charlotte looked at him and smiled. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him softly. "  
  
"I do."  
  
The End  
  
For more Chris Deakin/Charlotte DeCaux read "Old Dog, New Tricks" at adultfanfiction.net. 


End file.
